In Life We Live, but In Death We Part
by catahoula leopard dog lover
Summary: The Volturi are coming to Forks, The Cullen's are up to no good and the wolves of La Push are going to be forced into the conflict. Suck at summaries please read.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of SM.**_

Title: In Life We Live, but In Death We Part

Author: gdselby

Main Pairing's: Bella/Taylor, Becca/Ryan and Juliet/Seth/Mark

_**Warning: Language and character death.**_

Prologue: Introduction

"Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us every day…unseen, unheard, but always near, still loved, still missed, and very dear." - Unknown

_**A/N In this story the true Alpha has the choice weither they want to imprint. And Quil's imprint Claire isn't a baby in this story, I imagine her the same age the same age as Seth, Quil and Embry who are sixteen in this story as are Juliet and Angela. Jacob and Leah are seventeen is this story. Sam and Leah ended on amicable terms before Sam met Emily when she came down for a visit, Sam didn't scar Emily's face either.**_

Imprinted Pairs:

Alpha pair: Isabella/Taylor Mahan (Double Imprint - Both 18)

Beta pair: Rebecca/Ryan Uley (Double Imprint - Both 18)

Rachael/Paul (Double Imprint - Both 18)

Sam/Emily (Both 18)

Jared/Kim (Both 17)

Jacob/Leah (Double Imprint - Both 17)

Embry/Angela (Both 16)

Quil/Claire (Both 16)

Seth/Juliet/Mark (Triple Imprint - All 16)

Brady/ (Both 15)

Collin/ (Both 15)

James/ (Both 15)

Juliet's Pov

"What is life if you can't live it yourself?"

"What is the point in loving people if they are just going to be taken away from you?"

"What is the point in loving if the pain is ten times as painful to lose family members?"

"These are just some of the questions I ask myself whenever I'm alone with my thoughts."

There's a moment in ones life where they start to question the how's and why's of the universe, of life and death, of the past, present and future.

Looking back I always thought that I knew who I was, and who I was going to be in my future. But one moment changed all of that, changed my view point on the how's and whys of life and death. I always thought that I'd never be proven wrong about my belief of how things happen to bad people and never the good.

The day I learned that my dad was going to be killed my heart shattered into a million pieces. That day my life turned into a bottomless pit of despair, depression, hate, helplessness, numbness, loss and grief. That day gravity ceased to exist the ground disappeared from beneath me and I was left to fall and claw at the empty air as I fell into a heart broken black abyss.

"Oh, sorry I should probably introduce myself. My name is Juliet Marie Swan I have brown hair with blond streaks and I have blue eyes I am 16 years old. I have an older sister called Isabella Marie (Bella) who is 18 years old. Bella has long brown hair with matching brown eyes like our father Chief Charles Swan. We also have an older brother called Jasper Matthew Swan he is 20 years old he's a spitting image of our mum Renee."

"Bella and I had moved back to La Push, Washington to live with our dad two years ago, my dad had enrolled my sister and I in Forks High as our Uncle Billy had received a phone call from Carlisle Cullen informing Uncle Billy that they would be moving back to Forks so we were asked to keep an eye on the Cullen children."

"Three days later the Cullen children had been enrolled in the school and had started the first day of the term with two new members while we were attending the school Edward and Alice became obsessed with my sister and I when our father and Uncle heard about Edward and Alice's obsession with Bella and I we were taken out of Forks High and enrolled in La Push High with our cousins Jacob, Rebecca and Rachael Black."

"A month after they arrived Bella and I went through our first phase, you see our family are members of the La Push tribe where our dad is Chief of police and elder on the council, we learned that certain members of the tribe have the ability to shape-shift into wolf form as we weren't the only ones affected by the Cullen's presence in Forks. Jacob, Becca, Rach, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Mahan, Quil Attera, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater all went through their first phase as well."

"My sister is the Alpha of our pack and Rebecca is our Beta as they are two of the eldest out of all the phased wolves and as the Black families are direct descendants from the last pack. Oh you're probably confused about how my sister and I could be descendants from the last pack our dad and Billy are twin brothers my dad took on their mothers maiden name when Uncle Billy became Chief of the tribe and he became the Chief of Police of La Push and Forks."

_**(A/N: 796 words. Here's another one of the ideas that wouldn't leave me alone some of the names used in this story come from some of my favorite TV shows, some of them are my own creation and some are names from people that I have personally either known and lost or have known and have lost contact with. In this story I'll be trying to follow SM's plot from Breaking Dawn Part 2 but with my own twist on it. In the prologue there is a hint to Charlie passing away that idea is based on my real life experience as I myself lost my father.)**_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer

"I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places that this heart of mind embraces all day through." - Billy Holiday, I'll Be Seeing You

Isabella's Pov

"From my first day of school I always knew there was something different about me that set me apart from my peers. The day Julz and I moved back to La Push from Phoenix I felt more comfortable in my skin, we spent most of our free time running along the tracks in the forest behind our home."

"All the younger generation of the tribe grew up hearing the legends of our tribe and about the treaty with the cold ones. My sister, friends and I never believed that the legends could be true. Everyone in our group strangely tended to gravitate towards me as the leader I never understood why until the cursed day the leeches moved back to Forks. And we all went through the first phase."

"Don't get me wrong I love the speed and strength that we get with being a wolf but there are down sides such as the fact that we can hear each other's thoughts when we are in wolf form its handy when we are on patrol around the tribe or chasing leeches but the fact that we can't have any secrets from each other gets quite uncomfortable sometimes."

"One of the other pluses of being a wolf is imprinting its where when a wolf meets his or her imprint for the first time gravity shifts and it's not gravity holdings us to the earth anymore its them the other half of their soul, once a wolf has imprinted that's it for them there is no one else that can complete them as well as the imprint can, in all understanding of the bond its love at first sight for both imprintee and imprinter. Out of the 14 phased wolves so far all of us have imprinted which makes for awkward mental pictures in the pack mind."

"Some of my pack members have double imprints where two wolves have imprinted on each other; the ones that have double imprinted are Rebecca/Ryan, Rachael/Paul, Jacob/Leah, Seth/Juliet and myself with my Alpha male mate Taylor. When as a descendant of the last Alpha and the oldest when I phased I became the first female Alpha in our tribes history with that responsibility my wolf pelt is pure white, I also have other abilities like being able to talk our ancestors and being able to see the future, after my sister first phased I had a strange vision of my sister having two imprints after having this vision I went on a vision quest to talk with my grandfather to get his opinion on it."

Vision Quest

Isabella: Grandfather?

Ephraim: Granddaughter how can I help you?

Isabella: Grandfather I am not sure if you know but the Cullen Coven has come back to Forks. My generation has started to phase, I am the Alpha of the new pack with my Cousin Rebecca Black as my Beta. After my sister phased for the first time her and Harry Clearwater's son imprinted on each other but I have had a vision of Juliet and Seth having another imprint bond with a future wolf, I have never heard of there being a wolf with a triple imprint bond is it possible? And what could it mean?

Ephraim: Young Bella I am aware of the Cullen's presence in Forks and of the new pack. Congratulations on becoming Alpha of the new pack. Your pack will be one of the largest most powerful pack that the tribe has ever had. Edward and Alice Cullen have become obsessed with you and your sister because of the gifts you were born with but also the gifts you both have gained with being wolves which they don't yet know about.

You Bella have a very powerful mental shield that prevents Edward Cullen from being able to read yours and the packs minds along with the gifts you were bestowed when you became the first female Alpha. Juliet how ever has one of the most powerful physical shields I have ever experienced which is able to protect her and the pack from Alice's Physic gift and Jasper's empathic abilities; Juliet will also be one of the fastest wolves in the pack because of her triple imprint bond Juliet also has the ability to converse with the spirits as she is destined to be the next tribal Shaman.

A triple imprint bond has happened once before in tribal history during Taha Aki's time, but it didn't happen between three wolves but one wolf that imprinted on three young women. It was believed that when the bond happened that the imprinted trio saved the tribe from a great evil but not much more is known as a lot of the transcripts from then were destroyed in a fire when I was a boy. If what happened in the past is coming to pass then the imprinted trio may be the deciding factor between complete destruction and the Volturi leaving the tribe alone in peace.

Isabella there is a great danger coming to Forks and La Push will be caught in the cross hairs. The Cullen's have broken the laws of their kind and the leaders are coming to destroy them. The leader Carlisle and his coven are going to request a meeting with the elders and the pack tomorrow night, Carlisle is going to ask Edward to read everyone's minds to find who the Alpha is and who has an imprint then Rosalie, Kate, Garrett and Emmett will cross the treaty line down by First beach to kidnap all the imprints to black mail the pack into helping to protect his family and allies.

Here's what you need to do you need to call an elder/ pack meeting and inform them of Carlisle's upcoming request and betrayal, then the imprints will need to be hidden in the underground bunker in the tribal Meeting Hall tomorrow night before you leave for the meeting. You'll need to leave four wolves in pairs patrolling around the forest while you're meeting with the Cullen coven. Now I want you to agree to stand with the Cullen's but when the Volturi arrive I want you to agree to not fight and to offer to sign a treaty with them agreeing to not set foot out of Washington and to never reveal the existence of the supernatural world to the humans. I know you don't like that idea but it's just one way of ensuring the safety of the tribe and Forks.

Now when Carlisle hears about yours and Juliet's powers he will have one of his friends to help you both learn to control and expand them, study hard as your shields will be the defending factor for your pack when the fighting starts, the Volturi will arrive in two months. Also, while you're with the Cullen's they can't know that you're the Alpha so Rebecca will have to be acting Alpha until after the war.

Isabella: Ok Grandfather. Why can't the Cullen's know who the actual Alpha is?

Ephraim: Edward will use the knowledge to try and control you into believing you're his mate and will rape you then bite to mark you. If that happens it will destroy the pack, your imprint bond and it will also kill you and Taylor.

Isabella: Ok Grandfather I understand. Thank you for allowing this meeting Grandfather I must now get back to the tribe so I can prepare the elders and pack. Goodbye.

Ephraim: Of course, Granddaughter. Goodbye and good luck.

End Vision Quest

(Still Bella's Pov)

Phone Call with Billy & Bella

Billy - Bold Bella - Italics

**Billy: Hello Black Residence, Billy speaking.**

_Bella: Hey Uncle its Bella, I need you to call a meeting with the elders/ council members. I have just gone on a vision quest to talk with Grandfather about a vision I had concerning the pack and tribe. Grandfather had lots to say and I need a meeting with everyone at the council hall in 30 minutes._

**Billy: Hello niece of course I'll call the elders/ council members and meet you at the council hall in 30 minutes.**

_Bella: Thank you uncle._

**Billy: Your Welcome niece.**

End Phone call

(Bella phases and calls the pack together and informs them of the tribal meeting.)

Tribal Hall

Chief Black: Alpha Swan as you have called us all together for this meeting, maybe you could explain what has happened for there to be a need for a meeting?

Bella: Of course, Chief as you all know as Alpha female and descendant of the last pack my sister and I have extra abilities that we were granted. They are for the protection of the tribe and pack.

Three days ago, I had a vision of four more wolves joining our pack; there is one wolf in particular that will be very important to my sister and her imprint. Seth, Julz and this wolf will imprint on each other forming the second known triple imprint in the tribe's history. After I had this vision I went on a vision quest to speak with the previous Alpha Ephraim Black. Ephraim informed me of an incoming threat to Forks and to La Push, the Cullen Coven has broken the laws of their world and the leaders of the vampire world are coming to Forks to destroy the Cullen Coven.

Ephraim also informed me that Carlisle and his coven are going to call and request a meeting with the pack and the elders for tomorrow night to request our help in defending his coven and allies against the Volturi. Before meeting with us he will ask Edward to read our thoughts to find out who the Alpha is and who has imprints then Rosalie, Kate, Garrett and Emmett will cross the treaty line down by First beach to kidnap all the imprints to black mail the pack into helping to protect his family and allies.

(Pack growls, Elders start yelling)

Billy: QUITE! Sorry, Isabella about the interruption please continue.

Bella: Thank you Chief. Right Ephraim has suggested that we hide all the imprints in the underground bunker here in the Hall before we leave for the meeting while leaving four wolves patrolling in pairs through the woods while the rest of the pack and the elders go to meet with the Cullen's.

Ephraim has also suggested that we agree to stand with the Cullen's until the Volturi arrive then agree to not fight and to sign a treaty with the Volturi agreeing to not step foot out of Washington and to never expose the supernatural worlds to the humans, it's to ensure the safety of the tribe and of Forks. The Volturi will arrive in two months.

So here's what we are going to do Dad Carlisle will probably come to you at the station tomorrow to arrange a time as he knows that you and Uncle Billy are brothers also that as Chief of the tribe Billy doesn't like vampire's so he'll want someone who is partial in arranging a meeting time and place, just remember that Edward will probably be in the vicinity of the station to listen to your thoughts to get an idea of how big the pack is so that the Cullen's will have the upper hand when they meet with us tomorrow night, so I suggest as I have a feeling that he can only read the surface thoughts in someone's mind so keep the pack size at 8 members with only four of them having imprints so the members I'm thinking are Rebecca, Ryan, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob and Quil with only Becca, Ryan, Sam, Jared and Embry having the imprints with Becca and Ryan having a double imprint as the Alpha pair.

Charlie: Of Bells.

Bella: As Edward will hopefully only see what we want him to hear the Cullen's will assume they'll have the upper hand in knowing the size of the pack, who the Alpha is and who has imprints but of course Carlisle will order his coven to arrive all at the same time to double check the information before making an excuse to excuse Rosalie, Kate, Garrett and Emmett leaving the meeting early.

Now Becca Grandfather has given me a warning that the Cullen's cannot know who the true Alpha is. Grandfather's exact words were "Edward will use the knowledge to try and control you into believing you're his mate and will rape you then bite to mark you. If that happens it will destroy the pack, your imprint bond and it will also kill you and Taylor." Now he suggested you be the acting Alpha until after the war. Grandfather also said that once Carlisle learns about mine and Juliet's gifts that he will get one of his friends to help train us in using them he said that our mental and physical shield's will be the defending factor for the pack when the fighting starts.

Now all the wolves that have double imprints will be paired up to battle together if it ever comes to that. Once everyone is in the bunker on the day of the war I will place a mental shield around the Tribal hall, Julz will also place a physical shield around the Tribal Hall as well.

Taylor: (Growling) I dear him to try I'll tear him to shreds before he can even take a step in your direction.

All the Pack together: Hear Hear.

Bella: **ENOUGH! You will not cause a fight at the meeting tomorrow night. **IF the Cullen's do find out that I am Alpha I will handle it myself with the help of Julz. Now Taylor I know it's your instincts screaming at you to protect me but you have to remember that I can handle myself, that if any problem that might arise we will face it together as mates and as a pack.

Taylor and the pack together: I understand Bella.

Bella: Now we don't know how long the fight will be so we will stock the underground bunker with enough food and toiletries for a month the pack will also install a bathroom area and electricity in there to as once everyone is in the bunker I will be locking the door from the outside with a special lock to make sure no one can get in or out to keep the elders and imprints safe.

The tribe will be evacuated to the other emergency bunkers which will be equipped the exact same way as the one in the Tribal hall to make sure that everyone is safe while the pack is away fighting I will be leaving four wolves patrolling around the tribe while we are away at the fight to make sure no vampires try to invade the tribe to kill everyone while we are away.

Now while we are phased my mental shield automatically protects everyone's minds I will place a mental shield around the elders during the meeting so Edward can't get any incriminating information to use against the pack. Rebecca you will need to be the spokesperson for the pack as the acting Alpha with my shield in place and with me still in wolf form we should still be able to talk via the mind link. After this meeting we will have to check and see if that is the case.

Rebecca: Of Course, Bella.

Taylor, Ryan, Seth, Sam, Jacob, Embry and Quil I want you to start the construction on the bunkers for the bathroom areas, so Quil, Embry, Jacob and Seth I want you to start on the bunkers in the back of the tribe hall backing on the forest edge. Sam, Ryan and Taylor I want you to start on the bunker in the hall. Girls I want you to write up a list's for food, drinks and toiletries for the bunkers then take the pack cash card and pick up those supplies make sure to get food that doesn't need cooking so canned food preferably with enough water, drinks and rubbish bags to last for all the bunkers. Paul, Jared, Rachael I want you guys to run to circuits around the tribe and treaty line before going to help the others with their tasks.

The Pack: Of course, Bella.

Bella: Uncle Billy, Harry and Sue I need you to call a tribal meeting so that we can inform them of what is coming, I also need you to set up a phone system to go in the bunkers so everyone can stay informed of everything going on with the other tribe members in the other bunkers while the pack is away.

Harry: Of course, Bella, we can arrange for the meeting to happen the day after tomorrow.

Bella: Sounds good. Thank you.

Harry: You're welcome.

Billy: Bella is that everything that we need to know at the moment?

Bella: Yes, Chief I will keep you informed if anything changes between now and the meeting with the Cullen's.

Billy: Ok.

Bella: Right guys you have your orders clear out.

The Pack: Yes Bella.

Next Day

Carlisle Pov

Carlisle: Edward, son can you come to my office please?

Edward: Yes, Father? What can I do for you?

Carlisle: I'm going down to the Police Station to speak with Chief Swan I would like for you to follow me to the woods outside the Police Station and to listen to Charlie's thoughts while I'm arranging for a meeting time and place with the current pack and Tribe Elders. I would like you to find out how many wolves there are, who of them have imprints and who is the Alpha of the Pack and if they have an imprint, so that we have the upper hand on the pack at the meeting.

Edward: Of course, Father.

Esme: Carlisle what should we do while you and Edward are at the station?

Carlisle: I want you guys to prepare for the meeting, when I get back the family will go hunting then we'll head out for the meeting.

Esme: Of course, Carlisle.

Carlisle: Right let's get going.

Time Skip to Police Station

Emmalyn: Hello Doctor Cullen, how can I help you?

Carlisle: Hello, Yes. I would like to speak with Chief Swan about an urgent family matter.

Emmalyn: Of course, one moment please.

Phone Call between Emmalyn and Charlie

Charlie: Yes, Emmalyn?

Emmalyn: Chief Doctor Cullen is here and he wishes to talk to you about an urgent family matter.

Charlie: That's fine Emmalyn send him in.

Emmalyn: Yes, Chief.

End Phone Conversation

Emmalyn: You may go in Doctor Cullen.

Carlisle: Ok thank you.

Charlie: Hello Carlisle, how are you today?

Carlisle: Hello Charlie, I'm well. You?

Charlie: I'm good. Please have a seat how can I help you today?

Carlisle: Thank you. I would like to arrange a meeting with the current pack and Tribe

Elders as my family and I are wondering if they would be willing to help us defend Forks, against an enemy vampire Coven that is coming here in two months to falsely destroy my family, friends and I for something we have not done.

Charlie: May I ask what you have been accused of doing?

Carlisle: Of course, the Coven that is coming are the leaders of my kind and they enforce the laws of my kind. The head leader Aro has been brought some false evidence against us by another vampire that has a beef with us. They have accused us of revealing the supernatural world to the humans, and creating an immortal child.

Charlie: Hmm. Maybe you should invite your son inside we don't want him missing out on any info now would we not with his faulty gift that is.

Carlisle: Wha...at. Edward son you can come inside. Charlie how do you know about my son's ability?

Edward: Yes, that's what I would like to know as well as I can't access your mind at all it's a blank slate, it's as if something is blocking my ability.

Charlie: I don't see how that has anything to do with you, now as for arranging a meeting with the pack and my fellow Tribe Elders your family and friends can meet us at the treaty line at Midnight tonight. Now if that is all I have work I need to do and I also need to inform the pack and Elders of the meeting.

Carlisle: Of course, we will see you at Midnight. Goodbye.

Charlie: Goodbye.

**_(A/N: Here's chapter one. What do you think of the story so far? Any advice is welcome. Please R&R - 3,452.)_**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Three: The Meeting between the Cullen's, Pack and the Elders Part One

"Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell." - Edna St. Vincent Millay

Isabella's Pov

_Bella: Bex I need to phase back we need to find out if we can still communicate with the help of my shield with me phased._

_Becca: Yes Bella. (Becca phased back)_

_Bella: Can you hear me Bex?_

Becca: Yeah I can but it hurts its like tiny volts of electricity shocking through my mind.

_Bella: Hmm. Ok then we will only use this is the case should we need to converse during the meeting. You can phase back now._

_Becca: Ok. So how are we going to make me being stand in Alpha with you still in the pack?_

_Bella: I'm not sure. I think I'll still be Alpha but if we are around the Cullen's they have to believe that you are the Alpha so I'll give the pack a specifically worded order about following your orders while we are around the Cullen's. But it may not need to come to that as you're the Beta of the pack I'll do it with the new pups but the older pack members shouldn't need it._

_Becca: Ok. Is that all you needed as I need to get back to help the others?_

_Bella: Just one more thing. With this new vision of Charlie's death it has to be followed to the t because if we don't something much worse will happen I'm not sure what but I've had one of my feelings that I get after having a specific vision about a particular person. I also have a sinking feeling that Emily's going to get injured during the kidnapping I could be wrong but I don't think I will be._

_Also once the four Cullen's have crossed the treaty line Julz you'll put up a physical shield around the tribe corresponding with the treaty line making sure that the Cullen's won't have any leverage against us. At some point during these two months Taylor, Sam, Becca, Julz and I will rescue the hybrids and hide them here in the tribe until the day the Volturi turn up._

_Rachael once Charlie has been killed I want you to phase back telling the elders and Becca that he has been killed then go on to accuse and declare our intentions towards the Cullen's once the Volturi are gone that's if the Cullen's are still alive after all's said and done. Seth I want you by Julz through out the meeting making sure she doesn't loose her calm or focus as she'll be the deciding fact for this meeting to keep the Cullen's from getting anything from us._

_Becca, Rach, Seth and Julz: Yes Bella._

_Bella: Julz you and I will get our piece of flesh and justice if it's the last thing we get to do._

_Julz: Yes Izzy._

_Bella: Right clear out I'll see you in two hours. Make sure to get some rest before the meeting._

_Becca, Rach, Seth and Julz: Yes Bella._

Time Skip Two Hours Later

Bella howls three times calling the pack together for the meeting

Treaty Line

Midnight

Billy: Hello Carlisle. Why have you called this meeting?

Carlisle: Hello, Chief Black. I have called this meeting because my family and I are in need of help the leading Coven of our kind are coming to Forks in two months to destroy my family on false charges that were brought against us by a female vampire that tried to mate with my son Edward and he refused her. She has also told the leader of the coven Aro that we have kidnapped two hybrids from our friends of ours and that we have revealed the existence of the supernatural world to a human girl that my son had been dating at the time.

Billy: Hmm. (Looking at Bella and Julz) That's not what we heard. We know for a fact that all the charges that have been brought against you and your coven are true as the girl your son was obsessed with is now apart of our pack, the hybrids are the children of the young brunette standing between Eleazar and his mate Carmen, now as for the female that tried taking your son as her mate was in fact Edwards true mate but he could not feel the bond as he was in a one sided obsession at the time with a female that has a gift that blocks bonds and other vampires gifts from working on her and on the person or people she is around.

Carlisle: Isabella Swan was in a relationship with my son before she was removed from Forks High School. Who ever told you that the charges are true is lying to you. I would like to be able to talk face to face to the current Alpha of the pack as the danger that is coming concerns the pack as well.

Billy: My niece Isabella was **NOT** in a relationship with your so called son. Edward and Alice became obsessed with both my nieces when they were attending Forks High. When they learned of their gifts Edward and Alice began to plan to change Isabella and Juliet against their will so they could have control over Isabella and Juliet's gifts.

Once my brother and I learned of their plan we pulled Isabella and Juliet out of Forks High and moved them both back to La Push. As for you saying that I've been lied to our Alpha has the ability to converse with the ancestors of the past my father Alpha Ephraim Black informed the Alpha of what is coming in the near future, Rebecca why don't you go phase back so we can all talk and understand each other.

Rebecca nodded her head and went to phase back.

Edward: Wait nieces? Bella and Juliet aren't related to each other or to you or to Charlie.

Billy: That's where you are wrong Isabella and Juliet are sisters and are Charlie's daughters.

_Becca: Sam have you and the others found anything?_

_Sam: All's clear at the moment Bex, looks like Carlisle has kept the four leeches with him for now. Everyone is evacuated to the bunker._

_Becca: Ok. Just keep your eyes open and be careful._

_Sam: Yes Bex._

_Bella: Bex I'll keep an eye on everything through their eyes during the meeting. Just remember the Cullen's can't know about all of our abilities and how big the pack actually is._

_Becca: Ok thanks B. Yea I know._

Rebecca: Hello, Dr Cullen. I am the current Alpha of the new pack. My name is Rebecca Black.

Carlisle: Hello Rebecca. Would you and your pack be willing to help my family?

Rebecca: Si, we would.

(Rosalie's phone goes off)

Rosalie: Carlisle Em and I need to go back to the house as Esme just text me telling me that we have more guests having just turned up.

Carlisle: Ok take Garrett and Kate with you.

(Rose, Emmett, Kate and Garrett run off in the direction of the house once out of sight they double back and cross the treaty line closer to the beach.)

_Bella: Guys heads up leeches heading your way._

_Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob: Okay. Wait how did you know that they've crossed the treaty line?_

_Bella: I have my mental shield up and I felt them cross through it._

_Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob: Oh._

_Sam: Quil, Jacob after the blond and brunette vampires follow them but make sure they don't know you are there._

_Paul, Jared after Emmett same intrusions as Jacob and Quil._

_Embry and I will follow Blondie._

_Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob: Yes Sam._

_Bella: Be careful of Emmett he's a lot stronger than any of the other vampire's we have faced._

_Bella: Julz put up your physical shield around the tribe corresponding with the treaty line._

_Paul, Jared: Yes Bella._

_Julz: It's done._

_Bella: Okay. Now it's just a waiting game._

_Julz: Can I really not put a shield around Dad to prevent him from dying but making it seem he has?_

_Bella: You know what grandfather said Julz, look I don't want to go through with it any more than you or the pack but we are bound by the orders from the ancestors. Jared, Paul you know what to do when Emmett gets Charlie, we need to follow the vision to the t other wise something even worse than this will happen. I don't know what but it's just a feeling I've got you remember what happened last time we didn't listen to one of my feelings Julz we got attacked while living with mum._

_Julz: Of course I do that's the only reason I'm going through this. And that I get to be the one to rip Emmett's head off at the end of this._

_Bella: Jake watch out behind you!_

(Jacob just avoids being attacked from behind by Garrett.)

_Jake: Shit. That was a little to close. Thanks B._

_Bella: Your welcome cuz._

An ululate of howling sounded in the air

_Julz, Bella: DADDY!_

The pack as a whole start to keen and whimper

Juliet, Rachael and Bella started whimpering and pawing at the ground

Carlisle: What's going on? Edward?

Edward: I can't hear anything.

Rebecca: Rach what's going on? Phase back.

Rachael: (growling in human form) Uncle Charlie has been killed and Emily has been injured. Carlisle Cullen, my family and I are many things forgiving and stupid are two of the things that we are not. By some of your coven killing one of my family members and one of the tribe elders and injuring a tribe member once the Volturi are gone we are declaring open season on your coven as retribution for the murder and injuring of two tribe members, Unless you'd be willing to give us Garrett Denali and Rosalie Lillian Hale now?

Carlisle: Never. How do you even know it was those members of the family?

Rachael: You really think that our Alpha would be stupid enough to bring the whole pack to the meeting there are six pack members patrolling around the tribe at this very moment two of our members just caught two of your family members that left in the middle of the tribe kidnapping several of our tribe members and attempting to kidnap Elder Charles Swan Black but was stopped from leaving so Emmett McCarthy took Charles and threw him up against the tribe hall causing his arm and shoulder to break and causing him to have a heart attack dying immediately.

Don't worry Emmett isn't dead **YET**. That right is being saved for Charlie's family, all we want is to prevent Rosalie from retaliating against us for killing her mate but if she really wants to join her mate she's more than welcome to join us for the bonfire that we'll be having. You're lucky we are even still going to help you after what your family has done.

Billy: What do you mean Charlie's dead, Rach?

Rachael: Papa, Bella ha avuto una visione stamattina della morte di zio Charlie e il nonno Ephraim le ha detto di non dirlo a te e agli anziani mentre diceva che la sua morte doveva avvenire per la sicurezza della tribu.

Billy: Rachael perche mio padre non voleva che venissi a sapere della di Charlie?

Rachael: Il nonno disse che a causa di alcuni cambiamenti in Isabella, la morte di Charlie divenne l'unica soluzione per contrastare i cambiamenti nei doni Bella.

Billy: Va bene.

The Cullen's start growling

Carlisle:** QUITE!** So in other words you mislead us on the size of your pack for what reason? What have we ever done to you to warrant this amount of hostility? My family and I came to you to ask for help.

Edward: CARL…ISLE! Help.

**(A/N: Juliet used her shield to dismantle Edward.)**

The Cullen's: EDWARD!

Carlisle: What did you just do to my son?

**_(A/N: Here's chapter Three. Sorry about Charlie's death but it was a necessary evil in this story you'll find out why soon in maybe three or four chapter's time. What do you think of the story so far? Any advice is welcome. Please R&R – 2,031.)_**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Meeting between the Cullen's, Pack and the Elders Part One

"Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell." - Edna St. Vincent Millay

Isabella's Pov

_Bella: Bex I need to phase back we need to find out if we can still communicate with the help of my shield with me phased._

_Becca: Yes Bella. (Becca phased back)_

_Bella: Can you hear me Bex?_

Becca: Yeah I can but it hurts its like tiny volts of electricity shocking through my mind.

_Bella: Hmm. Ok then we will only use this is the case should we need to converse during the meeting. You can phase back now._

_Becca: Ok. So how are we going to make me being stand in Alpha with you still in the pack?_

_Bella: I'm not sure. I think I'll still be Alpha but if we are around the Cullen's they have to believe that you are the Alpha so I'll give the pack a specifically worded order about following your orders while we are around the Cullen's. But it may not need to come to that as you're the Beta of the pack I'll do it with the new pups but the older pack members shouldn't need it._

_Becca: Ok. Is that all you needed as I need to get back to help the others?_

_Bella: Just one more thing. With this new vision of Charlie's death it has to be followed to the t because if we don't something much worse will happen I'm not sure what but I've had one of my feelings that I get after having a specific vision about a particular person. I also have a sinking feeling that Emily's going to get injured during the kidnapping I could be wrong but I don't think I will be._

_Also once the four Cullen's have crossed the treaty line Julz you'll put up a physical shield around the tribe corresponding with the treaty line making sure that the Cullen's won't have any leverage against us. At some point during these two months Taylor, Sam, Becca, Julz and I will rescue the hybrids and hide them here in the tribe until the day the Volturi turn up._

_Rachael once Charlie has been killed I want you to phase back telling the elders and Becca that he has been killed then go on to accuse and declare our intentions towards the Cullen's once the Volturi are gone that's if the Cullen's are still alive after all's said and done. Seth I want you by Julz through out the meeting making sure she doesn't loose her calm or focus as she'll be the deciding fact for this meeting to keep the Cullen's from getting anything from us._

_Becca, Rach, Seth and Julz: Yes Bella._

_Bella: Julz you and I will get our piece of flesh and justice if it's the last thing we get to do._

_Julz: Yes Izzy._

_Bella: Right clear out I'll see you in two hours. Make sure to get some rest before the meeting._

_Becca, Rach, Seth and Julz: Yes Bella._

Time Skip Two Hours Later

Bella howls three times calling the pack together for the meeting

Treaty Line

Midnight

Billy: Hello Carlisle. Why have you called this meeting?

Carlisle: Hello, Chief Black. I have called this meeting because my family and I are in need of help the leading Coven of our kind are coming to Forks in two months to destroy my family on false charges that were brought against us by a female vampire that tried to mate with my son Edward and he refused her. She has also told the leader of the coven Aro that we have kidnapped two hybrids from our friends of ours and that we have revealed the existence of the supernatural world to a human girl that my son had been dating at the time.

Billy: Hmm. (Looking at Bella and Julz) That's not what we heard. We know for a fact that all the charges that have been brought against you and your coven are true as the girl your son was obsessed with is now apart of our pack, the hybrids are the children of the young brunette standing between Eleazar and his mate Carmen, now as for the female that tried taking your son as her mate was in fact Edwards true mate but he could not feel the bond as he was in a one sided obsession at the time with a female that has a gift that blocks bonds and other vampires gifts from working on her and on the person or people she is around.

Carlisle: Isabella Swan was in a relationship with my son before she was removed from Forks High School. Who ever told you that the charges are true is lying to you. I would like to be able to talk face to face to the current Alpha of the pack as the danger that is coming concerns the pack as well.

Billy: My niece Isabella was **NOT** in a relationship with your so called son. Edward and Alice became obsessed with both my nieces when they were attending Forks High. When they learned of their gifts Edward and Alice began to plan to change Isabella and Juliet against their will so they could have control over Isabella and Juliet's gifts.

Once my brother and I learned of their plan we pulled Isabella and Juliet out of Forks High and moved them both back to La Push. As for you saying that I've been lied to our Alpha has the ability to converse with the ancestors of the past my father Alpha Ephraim Black informed the Alpha of what is coming in the near future, Rebecca why don't you go phase back so we can all talk and understand each other.

Rebecca nodded her head and went to phase back.

Edward: Wait nieces? Bella and Juliet aren't related to each other or to you or to Charlie.

Billy: That's where you are wrong Isabella and Juliet are sisters and are Charlie's daughters.

_Becca: Sam have you and the others found anything?_

_Sam: All's clear at the moment Bex, looks like Carlisle has kept the four leeches with him for now. Everyone is evacuated to the bunker._

_Becca: Ok. Just keep your eyes open and be careful._

_Sam: Yes Bex._

_Bella: Bex I'll keep an eye on everything through their eyes during the meeting. Just remember the Cullen's can't know about all of our abilities and how big the pack actually is._

_Becca: Ok thanks B. Yea I know._

Rebecca: Hello, Dr Cullen. I am the current Alpha of the new pack. My name is Rebecca Black.

Carlisle: Hello Rebecca. Would you and your pack be willing to help my family?

Rebecca: Si, we would.

(Rosalie's phone goes off)

Rosalie: Carlisle Em and I need to go back to the house as Esme just text me telling me that we have more guests having just turned up.

Carlisle: Ok take Garrett and Kate with you.

(Rose, Emmett, Kate and Garrett run off in the direction of the house once out of sight they double back and cross the treaty line closer to the beach.)

_Bella: Guys heads up leeches heading your way._

_Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob: Okay. Wait how did you know that they've crossed the treaty line?_

_Bella: I have my mental shield up and I felt them cross through it._

_Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob: Oh._

_Sam: Quil, Jacob after the blond and brunette vampires follow them but make sure they don't know you are there._

_Paul, Jared after Emmett same intrusions as Jacob and Quil._

_Embry and I will follow Blondie._

_Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob: Yes Sam._

_Bella: Be careful of Emmett he's a lot stronger than any of the other vampire's we have faced._

_Bella: Julz put up your physical shield around the tribe corresponding with the treaty line._

_Paul, Jared: Yes Bella._

_Julz: It's done._

_Bella: Okay. Now it's just a waiting game._

_Julz: Can I really not put a shield around Dad to prevent him from dying but making it seem he has?_

_Bella: You know what grandfather said Julz, look I don't want to go through with it any more than you or the pack but we are bound by the orders from the ancestors. Jared, Paul you know what to do when Emmett gets Charlie, we need to follow the vision to the t other wise something even worse than this will happen. I don't know what but it's just a feeling I've got you remember what happened last time we didn't listen to one of my feelings Julz we got attacked while living with mum._

_Julz: Of course I do that's the only reason I'm going through this. And that I get to be the one to rip Emmett's head off at the end of this._

_Bella: Jake watch out behind you!_

(Jacob just avoids being attacked from behind by Garrett.)

_Jake: Shit. That was a little to close. Thanks B._

_Bella: Your welcome cuz._

An ululate of howling sounded in the air

_Julz, Bella: DADDY!_

The pack as a whole start to keen and whimper

Juliet, Rachael and Bella started whimpering and pawing at the ground

Carlisle: What's going on? Edward?

Edward: I can't hear anything.

Rebecca: Rach what's going on? Phase back.

Rachael: (growling in human form) Uncle Charlie has been killed and Emily has been injured. Carlisle Cullen, my family and I are many things forgiving and stupid are two of the things that we are not. By some of your coven killing one of my family members and one of the tribe elders and injuring a tribe member once the Volturi are gone we are declaring open season on your coven as retribution for the murder and injuring of two tribe members, Unless you'd be willing to give us Garrett Denali and Rosalie Lillian Hale now?

Carlisle: Never. How do you even know it was those members of the family?

Rachael: You really think that our Alpha would be stupid enough to bring the whole pack to the meeting there are six pack members patrolling around the tribe at this very moment two of our members just caught two of your family members that left in the middle of the tribe kidnapping several of our tribe members and attempting to kidnap Elder Charles Swan Black but was stopped from leaving so Emmett McCarthy took Charles and threw him up against the tribe hall causing his arm and shoulder to break and causing him to have a heart attack dying immediately.

Don't worry Emmett isn't dead **YET**. That right is being saved for Charlie's family, all we want is to prevent Rosalie from retaliating against us for killing her mate but if she really wants to join her mate she's more than welcome to join us for the bonfire that we'll be having. You're lucky we are even still going to help you after what your family has done.

Billy: What do you mean Charlie's dead, Rach?

Rachael: Papa, Bella ha avuto una visione stamattina della morte di zio Charlie e il nonno Ephraim le ha detto di non dirlo a te e agli anziani mentre diceva che la sua morte doveva avvenire per la sicurezza della tribu.

Billy: Rachael perche mio padre non voleva che venissi a sapere della di Charlie?

Rachael: Il nonno disse che a causa di alcuni cambiamenti in Isabella, la morte di Charlie divenne l'unica soluzione per contrastare i cambiamenti nei doni Bella.

Billy: Va bene.

The Cullen's start growling

Carlisle:** QUITE!** So in other words you mislead us on the size of your pack for what reason? What have we ever done to you to warrant this amount of hostility? My family and I came to you to ask for help.

Edward: CARL…ISLE! Help.

**(A/N: Juliet used her shield to dismantle Edward.)**

The Cullen's: EDWARD!

Carlisle: What did you just do to my son?

**_(A/N: Here's chapter Three. Sorry about Charlie's death but it was a necessary evil in this story you'll find out why soon in maybe three or four chapter's time. What do you think of the story so far? Any advice is welcome. Please R&R – 2,031.)_**


End file.
